I See Fire
by NightlyOwl103
Summary: As Daryl looks into the fire, he can't help but think of the others, the only ones he had come to call his "family". Oneshot. Spoilers for "Inmates"!


**I See Fire**

**Disclaimer:** The Walking Dead belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman, not me. I just own the story

**Pairings:** none

**Warnings:** spoilers for "Inmates"...

**~OoO~**

The fire was crackling softly. Beth was fast asleep, laying on a thin, worn out blanket she found when they were scavenging for food and a few other supplies earlier. Daryl could hear her soft breathing, watching as her petite body rose up and down slowly every time she took a breathe. He blinked and then his eyes were locked onto the small campfire, again, watching the orange, yellow and red flames dance before him.

The hunter exhaled deeply, as he laid back on a large log that was behind him. He wished he could be in Beth's position right at that moment, to be fast asleep by now and just try to escape from this horrific nightmare they were living in. But he couldn't. He had to keep watch, keeping his eyes peeled for Walkers or anything suspicious around their surroundings.

He had to try and protect Beth with all his might. He didn't want to lose her, not the only family he had left. Losing Merle was one thing but even though he treated him like shit before, Merle still loved him despite everything. He was the only family he had by blood.

But now having to lose the others, the people who believed in him, the people he believed in, the ones who he had come to love and care for them after all this time...everything came crashing down on him again.

He never had a family like that, never had people who actually gave a shit about him, who cared about him. Having those people around him felt life-changing for him, despite what they have to go through everyday in this goddamn apocalypse.

The hunter could feel his eyes getting heavier as the seconds passed by, but he jolted himself awake everytime he felt he was about to pass out and he straightened his posture a little. It was so hard. He had lost everything that was dear to him. It was all too heavy for him to handle and exhausting. The prison which were suppose to be home, sanctuary for him and the others. That was gone, too.

Fucking Governor had to come in and fuck things up with his group. Their old lives were slowly starting to come alive again right before the Governor had came and ruined it all.

He didn't know what happened to him, though. All he knew was that he saw Rick going over to try and try to make a compromise with him. It only resulted with Hershel's head being chopped off (much to everyone's horror, especially Maggie and Beth) and a gunfight had ensued.

He didn't think that anyone could survived through that, but Daryl had hoped that Rick made it out of there alright when everything had been cleared out. After all, the man had kids to look after.

Hell, he hoped that everyone made it out of there alive. There were shitloads of Walkers hobbling their way down to the prison so he hoped that they all made it out safe.

Daryl wanted to find these people, he wanted to find the ones who made him feel loved and cared for and reunite again. They would have to find another home, somewhere where they can start anew. Of course, it'd take some time to find it but damn it, it'd be worth it in the end. He just wanted to see them all again. He didn't want to be separated and lost again, like he was so many times before, way before the world went to shit.

This thought caused the corners of his lips to twitch slightly into a faint, barely noticeable smirk. Maybe...things could be fine again. He'd find his people again, be with his family again and they could start over again. He had to cling onto this thought. It just might be the only thing that could keep him going.

The hunter looked up, seeing that there were fewer stars now and the sky was slowly turning purple. He suppose he could get a few hours of sleep before he and Beth could get moving again.

He'll still protect Beth, but he needed to find the others. They were stronger when they were together, he noticed that. He wanted it to keep it that way, for as long as he could live in this dead-filled world...

**END**

* * *

_A/N: I'm sorry but I had to write a little something with the campfire scene in the episode. Not the best, but this was all I could do. I was worried why Daryl was so quiet during that time and I'm assuming that he's thinking about the people he had lost...my poor baby!_

_Anyway, hope you guys liked this._


End file.
